


Akko's Growthspirt

by Egungun



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Action, F/F, I don't know how to tag., Little Witch Academia AU, OP!Akko, sexy Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egungun/pseuds/Egungun
Summary: After stopping the Monster Missile with her friends, Akko decided to go back home to Japan during her summer break. When the 9 friends met again after the break, there were shocked to see Akko.Wonder what happened to our little cenamenroll.I would like to tell everyone, that this fanfic was my very first and I'm very ashamed of it. the only reason that I published it here was for LOLs.This fanfic was not taken seriously, I was more like a project type thing. The other fanfics that I'm currently writing, other than this one, is actually me being serious. I repeat this whole thing is for LOLs.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1: Spying

Summer vacation started shortly after the Giant Missile incident. Akko decided to go back to Japan during her vacation, while the remaining 8 witches stayed over at the O'Neills summer vacation home. 

DIANA'S P.O.V. 

We all agreed to meet at the air port to go to the O'Neills vacation home. I was reluctant, because Akko wasn't coming but since I already promised Hannah and Barbara that I would go, I couldn't just go back on my words. 

It's better to be early, that be late, so I arrive 10 minutes early than the set meeting time. 'I wonder what's Akko doing right now?' I thought to my self, then a heard an annoying voice yell out my name. I turned around and saw Amanda carrying a bunch of luggage.

"Well it isn't the goodie two shoes, always the first to show up." Amanda said.

"Good day to you too, Amanda." I said as I glared at her.

Shortly after that, we were interrupted by multiple foot steps quickly approaching us. 

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Okay since everyone's here, let's go board the plane. Oh... and a quick reminder, it's a 14 hour plain ride and we won't be taking any stops on the way since it's my family's private plane." Amanda warned everyone that it would be a long ride.   
One by one everyone bored the plain. Diana quietly read her book, while the rest of the girls were making plans on what to do when they arrive at the vacation home. Amanda explained that the vacation home was on a private beach so they wouldn't be distracted by others. Which was a good thing, because after they stopped the Missile there were a bunch of people asking questions left and right, which made the girls exhausted and uncomfortable by the unwanted attention. They were finally able to escape from the crowd and take a little break. 

After an hour of talking about what to do, Lotte said "It's pretty boring without Akko. By now she would suggest some crazy activity that we could do."  
Everyone nodded and sat in silence. 

"If you want, we could see what Akko's doing." Amanda broke the silence with her suggestion.

"How dough, the plain's moving to the opposite direction where Japan is." Barbara said putting one arm under her chin. 

"It not like we can teleport to her and even if we could we need her exact location to do so." Hannah stated.

"Who said anything about visiting her?" Amanda shrugged and pulled out a crystal that shaped like a pyramid out of her bag. 

Diana's eyes widened and said "Wait... you don't mean-"

"Yup, we are gonna spy on her and I already made her drink the potion." Amanda smirked.

"Um... could someone tell me what it is?" Lotte asked sheepishly.

"Well to put it simply, that is a magical device that allows the user to spy on who ever drank a sartain potion. And apparently we can use it to check on Akko, since Amanda made her drink the potion." Diana carefully explains the magic item to the rest of her friends.

"And if we dont use it now, the effect will wear off. The potion only lasts for a day." Amanda said. "Besides aren't you guys curious, what our little trouble maker's doing back home?"

"I am a bit curious of what Akko's doing" Barbara and Hannah said in unison (like always).   
"I wonder what kind of food they serve in Japan." Jazminka wondered while taking out a chip from her bag.   
"I heard Japan's technology is quite advanced." Constanze typed on her tablet.  
"I'm really worried what kind of trouble Akko stirred for herself." Lotte said with a hint of concern in her voice.  
"I want more stuff to black mail Akko with, to make her test my options." Sucy said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Come on Diana, I know you want to." Amanda said while giving her a mischievous grin.  
"Well, to be honest I always wondered what kind of culture Japan has ever since I met Akko." Diana said reverting eye contact.

"Finally, it's been decided. We are going to spy on Akko!" Amanda yelled out with excitement.

As they chanted the spell, a giant black box formed around them. As they finished and opened their eyes they were sitting in front of Akko and a few other girls. Akko and the other girls started stripping. 

There were 5 girls in total with Akko included. One with dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes, the other with golden blonde hair and blue eyes, another with black hair and black eyes, lastly another girl with ginger hair and brown eyes. The ginger was the only one out of everyone who had short hair, while the others were long.   
After few minutes the 5 girls were completely naked. 

DIANA'S P.O.V.

"Wow, Akko has a nice body." Amanda broke the silence with her comment.

Amanda has a point, Akko does have a nice body. Sigh. Can't argue with you on that one. When I looked around, everyone was staring at me. Then I realized that I said the last part out loud. Diana was about to say something when she was interrupted by a loud moan.   
Everyone turned around to the direction the moan was coming from, their eyes widened when they saw the ginger was groping Akko by her her breasts.

"Congratulations, Akko. Your boobs have grown. Man, I've missed your softness." The ginger said.

"Kyoko stop it!! It feels weird!" Akko pleaded, trying to hold back her moan.

"Aww, come on I know you li- GAH!" Kyoko yelled out in pain when the black haired girl hit her with a wooden bucket. 

"What the hell was that for, Akane?!" Kyoko turned around to face Akane. 

"You were the one who was assaulting our little, Akko." Akane said with a hint of annoyance.

"I wasn't assaulting her, I was just measuring her cups. Hey Mikan back me up." Kyoko yelled out as she crossed her arms. 

"Akane you're just jealous, because you couldn't group Akko first. And calling Akko 'little' is an under statement she stopped a fucking Missile for fuck's sake." said Mikan, the dirty blond.

The golden blond walked up to Akko and said "This is gonna take forever, I'm gonna go in first, do you wanna join me Akko?" while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll come with you Tanya." Akko said walking after Tanya.

After an hour of watching Akko and her friends in the hot spring, the crystal pyramid blinked and they were back in the plane. 

"I guess the potion wore off." Amands said crossing her arms wanting to see more.


	2. The Video chat

When the effect of the item wore off, the witches found themselves back in the plain, silently trying to load the information to their delicate brains. 

"Are Asian people that touchy feely or is it just Japanese people?" Amanda asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

"I think it's only Japan." Sucy stated with a monotone voice.

"More importantly, how are we gonna face Akko when the break's over, every time I close my eyes I can still see her naked body!" Lotte said half shouting with emberesment, putting her hands on her head. 

"Ha! Speak for your selves, I can see Akko naked all day and still won't be bothered." Amanda huffed with a beat red face.

"Right... you do realize your face matched the color of you hair, right?" Hanna said, while holding back her laughter. 

"Let's just stop talking about the naked Akko and her friends, we'll deal with it once the break is over." Constanze typed on her tablet.

"I couldn't agree with you more Constanze, let's just try to forget what we saw and enjoy our well deserved break." The platinum blond stated.

"Aw, Diana don't be like that, don't you remember agreeing with Amanda about 'Akko having a nice body?" The Russian girl asked, giggling how the two were getting flustered.

Diana and Amanda were about to say something but got interrupted by the pilot.   
"We will we landing shortly, please put on your seatbelts."

After they landed, the girls spent the first 3 weeks doing their Summer homework, so they could spend the remainder of their break with no worries. 

In one scorching day, the girls were cooling off in the living room watching TV and eating icecream. The little German engenear walks in front of the girls and types something on her tablet. Then stanbot climbs on the coffee table and asked "Do you guys wanna have a video call with Akko with me?"

Everyone agreed and the little engenear connected the TV with her tablet and called the Japanese witch. After few rings the brunette picked up, who was wearing a pink yukata with sakura pedals imprinted on it. 

"Hi guys, it feels like forever since we last talked." The brunette beamed in excitement.

"We would have called sooner if Miss Cavendish over here made us do our homework threw out the first month of vacation." The American witch whined.

"Hahah... wait so does that mean you already finished all your works? I haven't even started mine." The brunette panicked.

"Well shouldn't you be doing your work now then, instead of doing whatever you're doing now?" The blonde coldly asked while secretly admiring the brunette's cuteness.

"You know Akko, I bet she's just gonna do it the night before or during her flight back to school." Barbara joked.

Everyone except the brunette started laughing and or giggling, while the brunette just pouted. She was about to say something when the brunette got interrupted by another friend.

"Akko, you promised no magic stuff during the break." Said a voice.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be spending time with your old friends not the new ones." Said another.

"Come on you guys, let me just talk to them a bit. Hey Akane could you at least back me up please?" The brunette turned her head to talk.

The little witches stopped giggling when Akko's phone was taken by a black haired beauty who was wearing a black yukata with pink and red flowers.

"Sorry girls, but Akko's ours for the remainder of the break, since you all would be spending most of the year with her at school and all. Also I won't let her out of my sight so, don't expect another call with her or from her, okay?" The black haired girl stated with a smug expression, while hugging the brunette.

"You can't just decide for her, she's her own -" Amanda said and was rudely interrupted by a dirty blond.

"Ofcourse she's her own person Sherlock, we just want to spend the remainder of break with our precious little Akko without the likes of you who gets the satisfaction of spending most of the year with OUR little cinnamon roll." The dirty blond slightly yelled with annoyance.

"Mikan, could you please stop shouting, we are in public." A golden blonde said trying to shush the dirty blond. "And as for Akko's witch friends, we simply wish to spend some quality time with our best friend without any ... discriminations. Besides you'll have your turn with her when she goes back to England. So good day to you all." The golden blond hung up, leaving the witches dumbfounded.

"Is it me or does Akko's other friends seem a bit too possessive?" The Russian witch asked.  
No one said anything and just quietly nodded. Then a message popped out. It was from the brunette, it saying "Sorry about how they acted earlier, also I won't be able to talk to you guys till the break ends. Can't wait till I see you guys back at Luna Nova again!" The message added with a smiley face. 

The girls just giggled and happy that the brunette cared so much about them.


	3. Reunion

The witches came from the Summer house and were resting at the Cavendish manor. A day after today was the starting point of their second year at Luna Nova. Everyone was prepared and excited for their second year and reuniting with their friend.

Everyone was at the school entrance, patiently waiting for a certain brunette.   
They saw someone slowly walking up the stairs, with a familiar brown hair and crimson ruby eyes, but something was quite different. They only then realized when the brunette was standing right in front of them with a smug grin.

"Holy shit, Akko, is that really you?!" The American yelled half excited and half confused.

"Who else would it be?" Said the brunette with a smug expression.

"What in the name of nine happened to you? You're so tall and your... your-" the British witch stuttered with a red face trying to not look at the brunette's chest.

"My what?" The Japanese witch asked a bit confused.

"Your boobs are huge that's what. What are they, double D's or something." The mushroom addict exclaims, pointing at the brunette's chest.

"I have two things to say to you guys." The brunette states. "First of all, how the hell do you know my chest size, Sucy. And second, I had a growth spirt few days after our video chat."

By now they all thought the same thing, all except the brunette that is ' _What kind of growth spirt makes a person grow half a feet and don't get me started with the size of those THINGS."_ Some felt insecure and inferior about the sizes of their chest, and even comparing them with the brunette.

"I just realized, you don't have your ponytail anymore." The Auburn witch said.

"Yeah... my mom told me that 'you're not a little kid anymore, you need to look more your age and hurry up and get a boyfriend already' so I stopped with the ponytail thing." The brunette awkwardly chuckled.

"We can ketchup later, we need to go to the opening ceremony and you know we'll get punished by Miss Finnelan if we're late." The Russian witch stated as she opened a bag of chips.

**After the ceremony ~**

"So Akko, how was your vacation?" The little ginger asked, starting a conversation.

"It was awesome, first we went to the hot spring, then we went to the beach, then we went to the festival you saw on the video call, then we went camping, then the waterpark and the last thing we did was a sleepover in each other's houses." The brunette beamed in excitement. "What did you guys do at Amanda's?"

"We just chilled at the beach house nothing much." The redhead shrugged. "Should we play 'truth or dare' instead of sitting under a tree?"

Everyone agreed to play, the witches sat in a circle. Starting off with Amanda, Atsuko, Lotte, Dianna, Jazminka, Sucy, Constance, Hannah, and Barbara.

The America witch started "Truth or Dare?" Asking the Japanese witch.

Akko: I choose dare.

Amanda: okay then, I dare you to tell us about your love life. Tell us every juicy detail.

Akko: Can't you ask something different?

Amanda: You chose dare and I dare you to tell the truth.

Akko: Come on guys, you don't really want to know about my love life, do you?

Lotte: I am really curious, not gonna lie.

Sucy: I wanna know exactly how many hearts you snatched with that body of yours.

Diana: Akko it's just a game, at what may have happened in the past stays in the past, so it's okay to talk about it.

Everyone was quite curious and eager to know about the brunette's love life. The British and American girls were more hungry for the truth.

"Ugh, fine." Akko sighed. "I dated a total of 2 guys and 3 girls. My first partner was a guy named Joseph, he and I were friends and thought 'hey, let's try dating' and after a month we just spotted, we still keep in touch though. The second was a three-way relationship, there was a girl named Momo and a guy names Kirishima, it would always end up with leaving one out, I didn't like Kirishima that well so I just stopped dating both of them. The third one was with a girl named Jine and she was 2 years older than me, she was my first 'lover' that I slept with. We broke up because she cheated on me with a guy, a guy! That was the first time getting hurt with a breakup. And the last relationship I had was with Rias, we dated for 2 years, I slept with her around 6 times or so, forgetting her was the hardest."

"Akko, if you don't mind me asking. How did you and Rias break up?" Lotte asked.

"She was murdered by a person I thought was my best friend, we just finished our date and she came running at us with a knife, and well you could tell what happened next..."

The brunette had put a sad smile on her face while remembering her former lover. Everyone could tell that she really love the one named 'Rias'.

"Well then, now that that's over, let's continue with the game." Akko cheerfully said.

The game continued but was a bit awkward. Then maybe an hour later the game ended.


	4. Mother's Visit

<<2 weeks later>>

It was a day like any other, the sun was shining, the birds are singing and the sky is clear, the perfect weather to fly a broom. Since the witches didn't have school today, they decided to have a friendly little race. One full lap around the school, what could go wrong?

The witches gathered at the school entrance, to mark it the starting point of their race. As they patiently waited for the signal to start, a black car pulled over at the school gate. As more students and teachers gathered at the gates to see who showed up, a muscular man and a slender woman both in suits and sunglasses came out of the front of the car and walked around to the passenger side. As the man opened to door a beautiful woman in her mid-forties came out. The woman was a true beauty, she was dressed in all black even her hair was black, she had the palest skin and crimson blood-red eyes that send shivers threw all the curious students and teachers. Behind her came out two girls, they both had red eyes much like the older woman but they looked quite familiar, one had dark brown and the other light brown hair.

The usual bubbly and easygoing Atsuko was nowhere to be found, instead, there was a cold and empty girl staring daggers at the tree that came out of the car, mostly at the older woman. She slowly walked toward the newcomers quietly slipping threw the crowd. Her friends worried and started following the girl, they had never seen their friend make such a cold and alien expression on her face.

In a few seconds, the Japanese witch merged out of the crowd and stood in front of the trio, only feet apart.

"Big sister!" One of the little girls behind the woman yelled and ran to Atsuko to hug her.

"Greetings mother, Asuna, and Ichika. What business do you have, to travel from home to England, mother?" Atsuko asked, bowing to greeting her mother.

"I would like to talk to your headmistress, would you lead me the way to her office Atsuko?" The woman in question answered.

"As you wish mother, will they be coming as well?" Atsuko pointed at her two younger sisters and the two guards, who are now both holding black briefcases.

"I only need you and the guards, your sisters can wait near the car, or if you want we can let then tour around your school." The woman stated.

Atsuko turned around to look at her surprised friends and turned back. "I believe my companions can give them a tour." She turned back to her friends again and asked. "Guys, could you give my sisters a quick tour around the school, while my mother and I go to the headmistress's office?"

"Wait a minute... that woman is you mom!?" Amanda yelled out in shock.

"Yes, she is. I'll answer any questions you guys may have later, so could you please look after my sisters?" Atsuko asked with a forced smile.

"Sure thing Akko, please take your time," Diana said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, guys." Atsuko gently smiles, it quickly disappeared as she turned around to face her mother. "They said they will show the girls around school. Now mother, if you please follow me."

The girls were taken aback, how formal the brunette spoke. They also wondered who exactly the Kagari's were.

After leaving her sisters to her friends, Atsuko guided her mother and the guards to the headmistress's office. It took quite a while to go to the office since the school itself was a literal castle. The moment they entered the school, they were welcomed by questioning yet curious eyes from both teachers and students alike.

When they finally came up to the headmistress's door, Atsuko knocked and asking for permission to enter.  
The door opened and they were greeted by professor Chariot Du Nord. Inside were the headmistress Holbrooke and professor Finnelan, discussing the school funds, until they noticed the newcomers.

Holbrooke placed a gentle smile and signaled then to come in. "Who do I owe the pleasure of visiting me today?"

"Sorry headmistress for the interruption, my mother wanted to speak with you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Kagari, I am the headmistress of Luna Nova Academy, my name is Miranda Holbrooke, what would you be so eager to talk about that you would come all this way?" Holbrooke said.

"The pleasure is all mine, I am Atsuko's mother Akira Kagari, I came here to ask you if it's possible to let my other daughters attend the same school as their elder sister's. I also will fund the school every year of course." The two bodyguards came up and put the briefcases on the table, revealing that the cases were full of money. "There is exactly a trillion dollars in front of you, I am willing to pay this much every year till their graduation, I believe that this much will cover all financial problems you are facing at the moment."

"I appreciate the gesture but don't you think that this is a bit too much? What about your own family? And of course, we'd be happy to accept new students. " The headmistress baffled, stunned by the display.

"This much is nothing, all we want is your cooperation. Also, please turn a blind eye when you see my daughters past their curfew at night, I want Atsuko to train her siblings for the upcoming Junin Taisen exam." The woman was about to continue when Atsuko interrupted her.

"Mother! there are plenty of others who can teach them back at the clan. Please don't ask the headmistress any-"

SMACK

The hit was sudden and fast, like a thunder strike from a clear blue sky. Slowly but surely, thick red blood was making its way down from the said girl's mouth.   
The headmistress and the professors, stunned by the way the mother mercilessly slapped her daughter. For a few seconds, the room was filled with deafening silence, till all they could hear was the girl apologizing and bowing her head.

All the woman could say to her daughter was a cold frightening "You know you're not allowed to interrupt me, Atsuko, or was the punishment you got during the summer wasn't enough?"

"Please forgive your foolish daughter, I will never do such things again." With these simple words, it left the adult witches dumbfounded, like being slapped by a wet fish from nowhere. They couldn't believe their eyes for seeing the most energetic and easygoing girl be so emotionless, so dull like all her life was socked straight out of her, she stood there bowing resembling a porcelain doll.

"Um... A - Alright Mrs. Kagari, I'll give you some paperwork to fill out, so your daughters can attend our school in the beginning of the week. Anne, could you please notify the rest of the staff that there will be two new students and that they don't disturb Atsuko and her sisters' training, even if it's past curfew." Holbrooke said as she handed some papers to the Akira.


	5. The Kagaris

Atsuko, Mrs. Kagari and the two bodyguards had left to go see the headmistress, while Atsuko's friends were left with her sisters.

"Sup, the name's Amanda, I'm one of your big sis's best friends. That's Diana, that's Lotte, that's Sucy, that's Constanze, that's Jasminka, that's Hannah and that's Barbara." Amanda spoke introducing her friends one by one.

"Hello, my name is Asuna Kagari and my twin's name is Ichika Kagari." Asuna the light brown haired girl spoke lively. The dark brown haired girl (Ichika) only nodded.

After their quick introduction, they were invited with an awkward silence, before being interrupted by Amanda.

"Man, I didn't know Akko was loaded. I was surprised when our lovable bork's expression changed so suddenly."

"If I were you, I would watch my tongue." Asuna treated with a smile, making the girls shiver as the small petite girl threatened then.

"Are you threatening us, kid?" Amanda took a step closer to intimidate the twins.

"Of course not, we're just warning you. You claim to know our big sister, but in actuality, you don't." It was Ichika's turn talk.

"What do you mean? We are all good friends of Akko. Maybe it's you who don't truly know her, you did see how her expression changed when she saw you, right?" Diana spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"How dare you say such a thing, from all of the other members of our clan, we are the only ones who truly have a bond with her. Others look up to big sis, yes, but from all 12 siblings she has, we are the ones who have the same parents like her, we are the ones who spend the most time with her, and we are the ones who will have to privilege of training under her, you have never seen her true power, her techniques, her abilities to cut down all her enemies, her pain, so don't you dare talk like you know her better than us!" Asuna yelled out, making the girls stutter.

"Calm down Asuna, it clear that sister Atsuko trusts them, why else would she give them permission to call her by her nickname?" Ichika put her arm on the huffing girl's shoulder to calm her. She then turned around to address the mildly shocked girls. "Please forgive her, she has trouble controlling her emotions but as you could see we both cherish and look up to our sister Atsuko. When you said you know her more it kinda felt offensive. The reason our beloved sister's expression changed was due to her dislike of our mother. Our mother is quite the violent woman you see, none of her 13 children love or like her, we only fear her and despise her."

The words coming out of the girl was hard to believe, but it was clear that she wasn't lying, she was serious and it was weird to see a young girl like her to make such a serious yet frightening face. They were welcomed by a suffocating silence once again, till a certain black haired girl interrupted.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Atsuko Kagari to you or others, for us she's a lovable clumsy girl, who is easygoing and an inspiring person," Barbara asked.

"So that's what you see her as, huh? Well, before we answer your question, will you promise me - no us, that no matter what you hear, your be by her side and keep being her friends?" Ichika asked, her hostility was swept away by the gentle breeze, her dark brown hair dancing in the wind.

The witches only nodded in silence as the twin girls sat down on the grassy field. The light brunette signaling them to side down.

"Atsuko Kagari, she is the 7th oldest child in the family, our mother gave birth to 13 kids in total, all from 8 different husbands or fathers. Asuna and I are the only ones from our other siblings that share both parents with her. Our family has a long line of assassins and every single clan member of our family that are descendants of our ancestors have the ability called Blood art. There are 4 types of Blood art, every single member of our clan can use one technique that we must perfect it. But when big sister's ability awaken, she was able to use all 4 techniques and she even managed to perfect then at the age of 15, so she was the only person in the history of our almost 1000-year-old family, who can use all 4. Every year we hold a test called the Junin Taisen, all children who reached the age of 15 must attend and battle one another. They must spend a month in the Mountains, surviving, killing. This year Asuna and I will have to compete in the Junin Taisen exam. Last year it was big sister's turn to take the test, that year there were more contestants, but by the end of the month, only sister Atsuko survived. Impressed by her power, the head of the family, our mother, decided to push her to her limits by making her fight for the right to be the next head. In short, she fought all the adults who wanted to be head and in only two days almost half of the clam members lost their lives by the hands of our sister. Pleased by the results, mother made her the youngest mistress, who will inherit the family name and become head. In authority wise mother is at the top and sister Atsuko second. So... any questions?" Ichika addressed the shocked witches, who were staring at her with their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Shouldn't the authorities stop this, forcing your children to survive in the wilderness for weeks, let alone making them fight to the death. What is the government doing letting something like this happen?" Diana yelled out with pure frustration and anger' as her friends jumped at the sudden volume.

"Well, you see Diana, our family has more power and influence than the government and the president himself. We control more than half of the economic and political affairs in Japan, so it's their best interest to not piss us off." Asuna chuckled at the last part, slightly amused.

"You said something about an ability, mind if I what kind of ability?" Amanda asked looking more serious than ever.

"Well there are 4 types, one allows you to control or harden your blood so you can use it as a weapon or a shield, another can control someone's by bending their blood, another allows you to heal oneself or others and the last one, it allows you to control others mind and brain, with this you can instantly kill someone by stopping their blood or they can brainwash someone. Sister Atsuko can do all of them, she's so awesome. I can heal but Asuna over here can control her blood."

As they talked and learned more and more about the Kagari's, they saw professor Chariot and Atsuko followed by her mother and two bodyguards making their way to them.


	6. Agreement

Their eyes widened at the sight of bloodstain on their dear friend's face and uniform. The twins walked over to their mother, the mother slowly turned around to face Atsuko.

"Be prepared, your sisters will transfer here next week. And remember Atsuko, failure is not an option. You know what will happen if you disappoint me, correct?"

"Right." Akko nodded in submission. "But mother, does that mean I have to also enter this year's test with them, to make sure they don't die? You can't make me go threw that again! I don't want to sully my hands in my family's blood anymore, all because of your selfish desires!"

Akko's little outburst earned another slap from her mother, this time it was her friends' turn to witness the mother's "affection". Quickly collecting herself, the woman shot a cold gaze down her daughter. "As long as I'm alive, you should listen to everything that I say, the sole reason for you and your siblings' existence is to serve me." Atsuko quietly stood there without moving an inch, biting her inner cheek in frustration, making it bleed even more. "Your sisters and I will now go back. I'll send them here after they're done packing up. Don't forget to pick them up at the train station on Saturday." The woman finished and turned around and walked towards the car.

"Understood." Is all Atsuko could say.

And with that, Atsuko's family left. Leaving behind frightened and shocked witches at the gate, all except Atsuko. Chariot rushed to Atsuko, cupping her face in her arms.

"That woman slapped you twice already, by the nines, you're bleeding!" Said the worried professor, taking out a tissue to wipe the blood off of the poor girl's face.

"No offense, but your mom sucks." Said Amanda crossing her arms. 'Can't believe my possible future mother-in-law is gonna be a total bitch.' She thought to herself even more pissed.

"It's alright, that's just the way she is, I'm used to it by now." Akko gave a sad chuckle.

"But that's still not a proper way to treat your child, and the way she looked after she slapped you was ... unacceptable!" Diana already lost her cool way back, now half shouting in both frustrations and sadness.

"What did you say to her to make her slap you anyway?" Sucy as always starting to the point.

"Whatever it was, it must have been quite offensive to make your mom hit you in front of your friends and teacher." Hannah but in the conversation, trying to be logical.

"That's still not a good enough excuse to slap your kid that hard to make them bleed in a public place!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Before I answer your question, did my sisters tell you about the family and the Junin Taisen?" Akko asked, sending chills down to everyone's back with her serious tone. All except Chariot nodded. "I see well, it appears that my mother wants me to enter this year's Junin Taisen, to once again prove myself. I tried to protest but she slapped me." Atsuko couldn't tell them the cold and distant comment her mother made. She just couldn't tell them, she knew if she did, they would barge into the main house and get themselves hurt or even worse. She couldn't let her precious friends die, not again. "Could you guys fill Chariot-sensei in, I need to go cool my head." She quickly turned around and left.

While the girls told their professor about what they learned about the Kagari family, Atsuko was alone at the library, studying. She was reading books about Magic History, potion brewing, plants, and many other school subjects. Her concentration was cut by a familiar voice.

"I see you're studying for once Ms. Kagari. Then again your mother did show up and hit you."

Atsuko quietly turned around to face her professor, Anne Finnelan to be exact, giving her an empty expression.

Finnelan's eyes a little widened at the sight of bright red hand mark remaining on the brunette's cheek. The most surprising sight was her eyes, instead of the usual crimson eyes that were filled with flames of determination, was a dull and hollow pit of despair. Something about those murky eyes sends shivers down her spine.

"From today onward I'll be taking my studies more seriously, professor Finnelan. And please forgive my previous regards that may have displeased you." Atsuko studs up from behind the table and bowed.

Although Finnelan liked the idea of the girl taking her studies seriously, some part of her couldn't help but miss the original joyful girl she had known from the previous year. "I'm happy to hear that, but don't overwork yourself." Without saying anything else Finnelan left.

After dinner, the students had gone to their dorms and prepared for bed, well all except Atsuko that is. She wore a plain black Tshirt and a pair of blue jean shorts and a silver ring on both her thumbs.

"Akko where are you going, it's almost time for our curfew," Lotte asked, looking up from her favorite Nightfall series.

"I have permission to stay past curfew, I'm gonna train a bit, you guys go ahead and sleep." With that Akko left the dorm-room. She was heading towards the field.

Diana was doing her nightly patrols around the school, she heard footsteps around the corner. Taking out her wand with her right hand, she took a defensive pose. Before she could say anything, she saw Akko coming out from the other side of the building.

"What are you doing past curfew, Akko? Don't tell me you're going to raid the kitchen." Diana put back her wand and raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna 'raid' the kitchen, I'm just going to the field and train, and I already have permission to stay past curfew from the headmistress." Akko smiled and started walking off.

"Well then, don't overdo it, and don't forget tomorrow's Monday we have classes early," Diana warned in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Akko shrugged, slowly getting out of sight as she turned to another corner.

Diana sighed, slightly curious as to what kind of training Atsuko does. "I know you're here, come out right now!" Crossing her arms.

"Damn it, I thought you wouldn't notice." A familiar figure walked out the corner.

"What are you doing here, O'Neil?"

"Trailing Akko, can't you tell, princess?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what? I know you like her too!" Amanda stated, a deep red forming on her face. "I know neither of us wants to give up, so how do you wanna do this?"

"Simple, we can both share her, and whoever makes her fall for us get to decide, but I doubt that now's the best time to confess. For now, let's support her as best as we can."

"Man I can't believe I'm agreeing with you but you're right, but before I go back I wanna see what Akko's doing, you don't have to lie, I know you're also curious too, so let's just go." Amanda walked past her to the direction of the field. Diana was about to argue but she just sighed and walked with Amanda.

When the girls finally got to the field, they saw Atsuko. Her arms both were full of cuts and covered in blood. The sight was horrific, as they started sprinting and getting closer and closer.

Atsuko sensed something was or were getting closer to her in a rapid speed, she quickly solidified her blood and made a long, sharp blade, that pointed at her potential threat or threats. Her eyes widened when she realized that there were no threats, there were just her worried friends who were running at her.

There they stood, Atsuko's blood blade pointing at Diana and Amanda.


	7. Soft and Comfy

There they stood, one pointing a sharp blade towards the other two.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know it was you two." Atsuko chuckled, as she lowered the blade and reverting it to its original liquid state.

"Pardon, but is that one of your family's techniques?" Diana asked, while still a bit startled at the blade's sudden appearance.

"Yeah it is, this one's the most common one out of the 4," Akko answered, looking down at her shredded, bloody arm.

"Akko you need to get your arms treated, it might get infected or something," Amanda explained.

"The wounds aren't that serious, I had worse, believe me. Besides, I can easily heal it, so there's no reason to bother the nurse." Akko finished and closed her eyes to concentrate.

As the two worried girls stared, the blood on Akko's arms slowly started going back into her body threw the wounds, those wounds then slowly closed up, revealing a creamy pale skin with no trace of cuts or bruises.

"See? Told you I'll be fine." Akko gave a toothy grin, but it was visible that she was forcing it. She still bore those empty gaze.

"That's quite the handy skill you got there, man." Amanda walked over, placing an arm around Akko.

"I guess, but hey... shouldn't you be in your dorm room, it's already past curfew," Akko stated, raising an eyebrow at Amanda.

"Tch, party pooper. Well, it can't be helped I guess. See you two at breakfast!" Amanda clicked her tongue and waved, walking back to her dorm.

"Aren't you going too, Diana?" Akko asked, turning her head to the girl.

"No, I couldn't sleep, so by doing patrol I'm cooling my head," Diana answered, she was still thinking about the whole event that occurred with Akko's family.

Akko sat down on the field, patting the ground next to her, signaling the girl to sit. As Diana sat down, Akko pulled her, making her use her lap as a pillow.

"AKKO!" Diana yelled out blushing, surprised at the sudden action the girl took.

"Calm down Diana, just lie down and relax." Akko gave a genuine slime that was full of care. Lightly petting the head of the girl on her lap, running her fingers threw her hair.

Diana felt herself getting calmer and relaxed by the second. The cool air gently blowing, making the leaves and grass dance with the wind. The sky was clear, the stars shined so brilliantly, reminding of the time where the two girls were in space, side by side, alone, together. Diana wished for time to stop at this very moment, as she felt her eyelids were getting harder and harder to keep open, getting more and more sleepy.

When Akko looked down, she was greeted with a sleeping Diana. She gave a little peck on the sleeping girl's head, continuing to stroke her head gently to not wake her up.   
After a good hour and a half, Akko decided to put Diana back to bed, she couldn't bring herself to wake her up, not after Diana was finally able to relax. She carried the sleeping girl in bridle-style, walking in a slow steady pace towards the blue team's dorm room. She lightly kicked the door, but no answer, and Diana was still vast asleep.

Akko let out a deep sigh and decided to bring the girl to her room. Few minutes of walking past by and finally Akko reached her room. Using the small raiser that was hidden in the silver ring on her tomb, she cut her palm, drawing blood from the wound, she used the blood to open the door and walks in closing it behind her. When she put Diana in her bed, she quickly healed her cut and changed into her pajamas, which is just an oversized Tshirt and short shorts. When she finished changing, she took off Diana's shoes and jacket, leaving the sleeping girl only in her shirt and underwear. Akko once neatly folded Diana's uniform and placed it on the table. When Akko finished, she lied next to Diana.

●●●

Diana woke up, fully relaxed, and full of energy. Despite being fully awake, she didn't want to get up, everything felt warm, comfortable, and soft. When she tightened her grip around this unfamiliar, yet pleasant softness, she heard a slight grumble. Surprised and the noise, her eyes shot open. She had then realized that she was in bed with Akko, she had been using Akko's arm as a pillow and hugging her. 'No wonder it felt so soft and comfortable. Wait, what am I thinking!' Diana thought to herself, as she quickly sat up.

As she tried to get to the other side, Akko woke up. Diana's heart sank, she just stood there without moving a muscle, as she was right on top of Akko, their faces only a few inches away. Diana became as red as a tomato, shot right up to get up, but ended up hitting her head on the top bunk.

"Oh my god, Diana are you okay?" Akko got up, not hitting her head.

"Yes, I'm alright. Could you explain to me why I'm in your bed and where's my uniform?" Diana asked, rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"After you fell asleep at the field, I tried bringing you to your room but no one answered, so I brought you here." Akko got up and went to her table. "Here's your stuff." Giving Diana's neatly folded clothes.

As Diana got her clothes back, Akko started stripping, she was used to changing clothes around other girls but not Diana.

"Akko what are you doing, don't you have any decency?" Diana almost shouted, trying not to wake up Lotte and Sucy.

"Changing clothes? We have classes today, right?" Akko gave a questioning look, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you embarrassed changing in front of someone? You're only allowed to show your body to your family or lover." Diana tried to look away but couldn't. 'Not that I mind that is' She thought to herself, stealing away glances at the half-naked girl.

"What's the big deal, back in Japan there are public bathhouses and in schools, we change in the same room with more than 30 girls. Besides we're both girls, are you saying I should be embarrassed by my own body?" Akko innocently tilted her head, looking a bit sad.

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, you should be proud to have a body like that." Diana mumbled the last part. Akko's body was flawless, she had curves in all the right places, her skin was tight and clear, her busts were the perfect size to cup in one's hands. Akko's skin was like an untouched canvas, that Diana wanted to desecrate. Diana got jealous of Akko's roommates for having to witness such beauty every day. She hadn't realized that she was staring at Akko, till she felt something on her forehead. Her eyes shot up and saw that Akko's forehead was against hers.

"Did you got a fever from last night, coz you're burning up." Akko stepped back and gave a concerned look to Diana.

"I... I'm f-fine! I hope you have a nice body-I mean day, I hope you have a nice day and see you in class." Diana stuttered and quickly put on her uniform and ran out the room as fast as she possibly could, leaving behind a confused brunette, closing the door a little too hard waking up Lotte, Sucy in the process.


	8. The New Norm

Diana bursts threw the door, hair messy, her face beat red, panting like a madman. Her roommates jumped when the door suddenly slammed open, quickly turning around to see the offender.

"D-Diana!?" Barbara shouts in surprise.

"Oh my goodness, what on Earth happened to you? Where were you?" Hannah runs to the girl, worried.

"I'd rather not say." Diana turned her head and quickly walks to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

An awkward silence filled the room until Barbara turned to her friend. "How much you wanna bet that she was with Akko?"

After 30 minutes of trying to compose her self, Diana took one last deep breath and opened the door. Her teammates were sitting on the couch, staring at her.

"So... wanna tell us what happened?" Barbara asked, raising a brow.

"We promise not to tell anyone." Hannah crosses her chest with her finger.

With a deep sigh, Diana gives in and tells them what exactly had happened.

●●●

When the blue team entered the cafeteria, they spotted the red and the green team, chatting and eating, nothing out the ordinary. They got their breakfast and walked to their table, where Akko was waving at them to come to sit with the group. For some reason it was hard for Diana to look at Akko's eyes, whenever their eyes looked with one another, she would quickly avert her eyes away from her and try to hide her blush.

The day went by peacefully, too peaceful. Normally Akko would blow something up or spend her time in class sleeping or anything that doesn't involve her paying attention in class, but threw out the week Akko's grades had skyrocketed, she started to study every night till midnight, then she would train in the forest for hours both magic and her ability. Despite not sleeping for almost a week she never seemed tired, but she showed less emotion than usual, only her close friends found the sudden difference, still, they didn't know that Akko tried after her studies or the fact that she doesn't sleep anymore. In a few days, she became one of the top 5 students in Luna Nova, she is the second-best student right after Diana. All the teachers welcomed this new change in Akko with open arms, her friends were happy for her but they started to get more and more worried after the days go by.

●■●■●■

Akko arrived at the train station with a broom in hand, waiting for her sisters. Many people stared at her while passing by, some even asked for her to take a photo with, after stopping the missile "The New Nine Witches" were treated as heroes, so it was pretty obvious why people were all over the poor girl. The train arrived shortly after, there weren't many people on board so it was relatively easy to spot her sisters.

Right after Asuna spotted her sister, she started zooming straight to her, throwing her belongings and giving a bear hug to Akko, as she cozily nuzzled her face in her sister's chest.   
Ichika on the other hand calmly walked toward her sisters and pulled Asuna away from Akko, then she did the same thing as Asuna, hugging her older sister lovingly.

"What the heck Ichika, I wasn't done hugging her!" Asuna pouted.

"So, why should I care if you're done or not." Ichika lets go Akko, as she sticks her tongue out.

"I see you two haven't changed at all." Akko chuckles, she gently pets her sisters' head. "Come on, let's go to the terminal."

Her sisters' nod and the three siblings make their way to the Lay Line terminal.

When they arrived at the terminal, Asuna asked "When does the bus arrive?"

Akko chuckled at that statement, remembering the first time coming to Luna Nova. "There's no bus that goes to Luna Nova, the Lay Line terminal is like a magical highway, where you use your broom to fly, so hop on, we need to settle you guys at the dorm." Akko quickly mounted her broom, as she secured her sisters' luggage, she recites the spell 'Tia Freyre', she slowly levitates above the ground.

Seizing the moment Asuna yelled. "Shotgun!" And quickly sat in front of Akko, hugging her sister as her face beamed with smug excitement.

Ichika clicked her tongue and sat behind her sisters, wrapping her arms around Akko's waist.

"Before we go, neither one of you have any salt, right?" Akko asks, recalling the event that occurred on the first day of school in the Lay Line.

"No, we only brought clothes, some training tools, and the stuff the school asked us to buy." Asuna replied.

"Why'd you ask?" Ichika asks.

"The Lay Line hates salt, and last year I brought pickled plums through it, then my friends and I ended up in the middle of a forest. Let me tell you it was one heck of a ride." Akko laughed at the memory.

She made sure that none of them had salt and flew threw the Lay Line. She could hear the awes of excitement when they entered the terminal and even loader when they flew over the castle, known as the Luna Nova Academy.

Since it was Saturday, most of the students were outside, either chatting or playing some kind of sport or game.

They flew around a bit, giving her sisters a quick aerial tour. Akko heard someone call out to her, she looked down and saw Amanda cheerily waving at them, next to the American girl was the rest of her friends.

Akko landed in front of her friends, her sisters jumped off the broom and greeted them.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, looks like the wonder twins are back." Amanda joked, putting an arm around Akko's nake, it has gotten a bit hard to do so since the brunette had gotten taller than her.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrain from calling us that," Ichika says with a hint of vexation in her voice.

"Let it go, she's just joking, you don't have to take everything seriously, ya know." Akko huffed, messing up her sister's hair. Ichika in response only pouted and nodded her head.

Seeing who the threatening little girl make such childish expressions after being with her sister, made the witches realize, how much these twins resemble and care for Akko.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to help them settle up and discuss our training." With that Akko left with her sisters, waving back and giving her friends a goofy smile. It's been a long time since they saw their friend smile like that after her mother's visit, which lifted a huge weight off their chest, as they waved back at their friend.


	9. Discussion

Because only two students had transferred, Ichika and Asuna are the only ones in the orange team, their room is located right next to the red team's. As the girls unpack their luggage, Akko patiently sat behind the table, waiting for her sisters to finish.

"I believe that's the last of that." Asuna grinned, turning to face her older sister.

"I have finished as well," Ichika stated.

"Well then, shall we talk about the training regimen or the test first?" Akko says with her uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Let's talk about training first," Asuna says whipping away her grin. Ichika quietly nodded in agreement.

"Well, training it is then. So, every night after midnight we will meet up at the courtyard, then we'll work on our stamina for 2 hours, then work on our power control for, 2 to 3 hours at minimum. Latter you will spare with me, till you manage to injure me, physically that is. Until you do so, none of you will get a break, but you are allowed to drink water and catch your breath if you need to. You're training with me should end two weeks before the test." Akko finishes with an energetic grin.

"Sounds simple enough, I thought you were going to go hard on us, oh great 'Brutal Red'" Asuna took a breath of relief.

"You know I hate that name." Akko frowned.

"Sorry." Asuna bowed her head apologetically.

The reason why Atsuko was called the 'Brutal Red' was that whenever she got a mission she would come back covered in the blood of her victims. The elders would say that, before she came back from missions, she would bathe in her victims' blood. Any normal people would be scared or even be terrified, but the Kagaris weren't normal, instead, they would shower her with praises. The Kagari clan all believed that Atsuko would bring the family name to the top, making it the number 1 most influential family in the world.

"What's done is done, no need to apologize. I would like to make an important announcement. But before I say anything else, will you two keep it a secret and follow me?" Akko said, shifting to back her now usual seriousness.

"I will follow you till the ends of the world, where you go I go." Asuan declared, bumping her chest with her fist.

"As will I, sister. There is no greater honor than to serve you." Ichika bowed.

"I should have known you two would say that." Akko chuckles, then quickly continue "I am planning on challenging mother during the test. I want to put an end to all this madness, we had been killing billions of people for who knows how many generations. We had spent our whole life doing nothing but killing, I'm sick of this. I know I can't repent to my sins, as my hands had already been sullied."

"What are you planning to do then? It's not gonna stop just by killing mother, there will be many who will oppose this, sudden change." Asuna asked, sitting back on her bed.

"Unless you're planning on total eradication, then there's no hope." Ichka deadpanned.

"If I become head and can't convince the others, then I wouldn't have any choice." Akko let out a deep sigh.

"I have a question. Why during the test? Wouldn't it be easy for you to do it before or after?" Asuna asked, a bit confused.

"Simple, every Kagari is required to go back to the main house during the tests, there are no ifs or buts. If they don't show up a week before the test then, well they die, it doesn't matter who they are or how old they are, they must show up. Since everyone is gathered in the place, I can easily wipe them out, without hurting each member. While I'm doing that, you two must get rid of everyone on the Island, stick together, your powers will be more effective working together, cover each other's blind spots, got it?" Akko responds, giving them a worried look.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be the best duo assassins in the world."

Akko smiled at that, giving then a loving embrace, "You better."

They stood there for a few minutes before they heard a loud growl.

"Hehe, sorry, I'm kinda hungry." Asuna awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't blame you, it's time for lunch anyway. Let's go." Akko chuckled, leading the way to the cafeteria.

●●●

They reached the cafeteria and Akko spotted her friends already eating their lunches.   
Amanda was the first to notice Akko and gave her a wave as she invited them to sit with them. Akko happily excepted.

"You're not planning on telling them, are you?" Asuna whispered to Akko.

"Of course not, you remember what happened to Rias, right? they would probably do the same thing to them as her and end up severely injured or even dead." Akko told her sisters. "Don't tell them anything about our plan, okay?"  
The twins quietly nodded.

The sibling quickly got their food and sat with the rest of Akko's friends. They chatted a bit and after finishing their food they went to the field to ride brooms.

After a few attempts, the twins managed to levitate a few inches of the ground. They looked exactly just like who Akko looked when she first flew with a broom. The air was filled with cheerful giggles and laughter, the whole time both Diana and Amanda stole quick stole glances at Akko. They missed their usual goofy friend, it felt like forever since they saw that adorable, genuine smile on her face.

The girls spend hours on the field, teach the twins how to fly. To their surprise they quickly understood and they were even having their little race with each other.   
They hadn't realized that it was already dinner time, they quickly put the borrowed brooms back in place and had their dinners.

Akko told her friends and roommates that, she would spend the night with her sisters for a few weeks. They didn't have any objections, why would there be any in the first place, they are probably gonna talk and catch up with one another.

But in all actuality, they were training all night till 6 in the morning. They had run around the school for few laps and ran threw the forest for an hour straight with no breaks, after that they trained their abilities, and in the end, the twins would face off against Akko, they had to at least hit her once to stop their training, they fought non stop for almost 3 hours until finally, the twins managed to hide her. They immediately passed out of exhaustion, Akko carried them with easy back to the dorm. She quickly got into a cold shower, then dumping her sisters in the ice-cold water to wake them up.


	10. Exhausted

It has been already a month since Akko started training her siblings. Atsuko spent less and less time with her friends, the only times she would interact with them was during their meals.

It was early, too early, the sun hadn't even come, yet the Kagari sisters were busy training. They had stopped sparring two on one, now each twin must face off against Atsuko on a one on one match to finish training for the day. The twins took turns sparring for 30 minutes, while one would catch their breath, the other would fight. They have been on it for almost 3 hours, despite all this Akko looked fine, not even a drop of sweat on her.

"I see that you're energetic as ever, while I can't say the same for your sisters." A professor appointed out of nowhere.

"Goodmorning professor Finnelan, what brings you out so early?" Atsuko politely bows and greeted her.

"I had a meeting with the headmistress, also it appears that some of your fellow students had a mail, so I'm just delivering them." Finnelan goes threw her bag and hands an envelope to Akko. "Here, it was from your family." With that, the old witch went back to the school.

"Thank you, Professor." Akko frowns at the sight of the envelope, opening and slowly read it. After a few seconds of silence, she scoffs "The bitch coughed on quicker that exacted."

"What does it say." Asked Asuna, who still was catching her breath.

"She wants my friends to come back with us to Japan. And I could guarantee that the guys would go, with or without the investigation." Akko frowns even harder.

"Basically, she wants hostages?" Ichika joins the conversation.

"Pretty much." Akko sighs.

"How are you gonna simultaneously kill and protect?" Asuna asks with concern.

"It's fine before the main event starts, I'll ask Akane and the others to look after them. So there's no need to worry." Akko sighs again.

"What if they find a way to come to you? I could easily tell that they genuinely care about you." Ichika starts.

"Don't worry, I planned everything out and I know they will find a way, they always do." Akko pressed a gentle smile on her face.

They quietly stood there in comfortable silence, Asuna tried to seize the moment and tried to pull a sneak attack on her sister. As she jumped at Akko, she soon realized that she was in a headlock, she tried to squirm and wiggle her way out but nothing helped against her sister's monstrous straight.

"You really thought that would work on me?" Akko said in a teasing voice and laughed.

"N-no... but it was worth a try." Asuna chocked, as she had a hard time breathing. "Uncle... uncle!"

●●●

The siblings finished their training and the day went on peacefully. They finished their home works in the library and went to go get their dinner, Akko's friends were already there, too busy in their discussion to notice them. Akko greeted them first and was quickly returned with their greetings and smiles.

"Yo Akko, it's been a while since we last hung out, and since it's Friday, what would you say if we have a sleepover in one of the dorms?" Amanda asks.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it." Akko smiles, she then turns around to her sisters. "Let's take a day off today, okay? And I'm positive you would like the break." Her sisters furiously nod, the two were exhausted and barely keeping up with the class.

"But no siblings allowed, it's our turn to be with Akko." Barbara says with a smug expression.

"We're too tired to go anyway, we'll spend tonight and the day after sleeping in the comforts of our beds." Ichika states with satisfaction, as she starts eating.

"Well good. Now to the matter on hand," Hannah turns to Akko "we all received a letter and a plane ticket to Japan from your mom. What should we do?"

"I don't get what's the big deal, if you wanna go then go, if you wanna stay then stay. No one's forcing you to do anything." Akko gave then a nonchalant answer.

"Dude, it's a free ride to Japan, of course I'm going." Amanda exclaims.

"I heard there's a lot of different kinds of mushrooms there, so I'm in." Sucy with deadpans.

"It would be rude to decline an invitation, I shall accompany you." Diana proudly stated. 'I'd rather die than to miss the opportunity to spend the break with you.'

"So everyone wants to go?" Asuna asks, which was quickly answered by eager nods. 'I hope everything goes according to plan.' She quietly mumbles under her breath.

"So who's dorm are we gonna have our sleepover?" Lotte asks.

"How about in our dorm, our room is bigger than any other dorms." Barbara chips in. "Only if Diana allows it."

"It's fine by me, so we'll be waiting for your arrival at around 7." Diana agrees, she starts getting up and quietly leaves the cafeteria with Hannah and Barbara behind her, internally she was panicking, worrying about what to wear and what to do if she ends up sleeping with Akko again.


	11. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to tell everyone, that this fanfic was my very first and I'm very ashamed of it. the only reason that I published it here was for LOLs.  
> This fanfic was not taken seriously, it was more like a project type thing. The other fanfics that I'm currently writing, other than this one, is actually me being serious. I repeat this whole thing is for LOLs.

One by one the red and the green team arrived at the blue team's dorm. The first to arrive was the green team. Amanda wore a blue tank top and black shorts, Jasminka wore a pink nightdress with small flowers imprinted, Constanze wore navy blue pajamas. Later the red team arrived, Lotte wore light blue pajamas, Sucy wore a plain white nightdress, last but not least Akko, she wore a black tank top and really short red shorts, it was barely enough to cover her panties. Akko's clothes were enough to tease but not enough to satisfy. Diana and Amanda gulped, both their faces were in a deep crimson, like the eyes of a certain brunette.

'God damn it, she's too hot' Amanda thought to herself. 'Such sinful shorts should be illegal.' Diana thought. The two weren't aware that they were staring straight at Akko's thighs.

"Okay, since everyone's finally here, let's play 'Games for Girls' to start off our sleepover, then we'll finish it off with a scary movie!" Barbara exclaimed enthusiastically.

Everyone agreed and gave a cheer. The girls sat in a big circle on the floor, Barbara Hannah pulled out the cards and randomly mixed it, then set it in the middle of the circle.   
The game started off relatively innocent until Amanda pulled a card that made her and the person to the left to take 10 ironic posses together. The person to her left was none other than Atsuko, she was seated between Diana and Amanda. Diana couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous and somehow a bit of relief.

"Come on, let's do this, Akko! Unless you're too chicken!" Amanda teased, trying her hardest to not look flustered.

"You're on! I'm gonna make you regret calling me a chicken." Akko laughed but she was serious.

"Fine then, you take the lead." Amanda challenged, not prepared for the sudden contact, she let out a quick yelp.

Amanda was now lying on her back, her legs open, between then Akko was leaning over her, her face serious. She was on all fours, then letting her hand slowly run down on Amanda's inner thigh. Amanda was having a gay panic attack, as Akko's hand slowly went down her thigh, the said girl giving her a seductive grin, her face was close, so close that all she could see was now Akko's red eyes, resembling a lioness that was about to pounce on her prey.

"Nice one Akko, one down and nine more to go!" Hannah said cheerfully, as both Lotte and Barbara both fangirled about the obvious Yuri action, Constanze looked excited and gave a thumbs up and started taking pictures, Sucy was just cackling about how Amanda looked, Jasminka just smiled and eat her chips, on the other hand, Diana was preoccupied, she was staring at the display of Akko's rear, since Akko had bent over to top Amanda, her shorts were hugging her rear tightly and revealing a part of her black lacy underwear.

Diana always thought that light-colored garments would suit Akko best but she was proven wrong, terribly wrong but in a really sexy way. Although she hates being wrong, this time she welcomed it with open arms, she did not mind, she did not mind it at all.

After 10 or so minutes Akko and Amanda finished their dare, the usual loud-mouthed American was desperately trying to calm down, unfortunately, the feeling of being touched by the brunette kept playing in her mind. Akko on the other hand wasn't phased at all, she was used to touching and being touched in both seductive and non-seductive ways. The rest of the witches (except for Diana) were all laughing and cheering at the display they saw, mostly about how Amanda started stuttering and shaking.

When everyone finally calmed down, it was Akko's turn to pull out a card, it said that she must remove an article of clothes. Everyone turned to Akko, wondering what would she decide to remove. The brunette stood up and pulled down her shorts, revealing her black lacy underwear to the group. Poor Diana and Amanda almost had a heart attack, they both felt light-headed after seeing Akko's undergarments.

"Does are some naughty looking panties you got there, is there a matching set of a bra with it?" Sucy whistles.

"First of all, yes there is a bra but I left it in the twin's room, second, they're not as half as worse than the other ones back in the store." Akko pout, sitting back down on the floor.

The game was fun but they played it for 2 hours straight, Diana would be taking the last card to finish up the game. Her card said that, make the person on the right draw a card. Then Akko drew the card and it said that she must give a lap dance to the person on the left.

"Well that was awkward, should we just not do it and watch the movie?" Barbara asked.

"What, no!" Akko exclaimed, surprising everyone. "It's the last dare of the day, let's just do it, Diana go sit on that chair."

"A- Akko, y-you don't have to do this." Diana clearly flushed and stuttered.

"Nonsense, besides how hard can it be?" Akko shrugged "now sit!" She commanded, pointing at the chair.

Diana hesitantly sat on the chair, as Akko runs her hand on Diana's thighs, slipping her fingers between them, the brunette's other hand playing with the girl's hair then kissing it. That's when Diana understood what Amanda felt when she was being touched by Akko. The brunette had started the lap dance, it had been on for 4 minutes, which felt like a lifetime for the useless lesbian on the chair, there was a point where Akko sat on her lap facing her, her legs wrapped around the British girl's waist, Diana didn't know whether or not to touch the crimson eyed succubus, she didn't know what to do so, threw out the whole time she was stiff as a board, having a gay mental breakdown.  
  


The dancing had ended, everyone cheered and praised the brunette, all the nine witches were now watching a movie about a cursed doll that killed people. Some were scared, some weren't even phased, some were not even paying attention to the movies, and those someones were Amanda and Diana.

'The level of sexiness Akko has is over nine thousand! The way she looked when she topped me was predatory and seductive, she's gonna be the death of me.' Amanda thought as she quickly glanced at the brunette beside her. Her gaze automatically went to the breasts and tights, she then gulped. 'She forgot to put her shorts on.'

'Where on Earth did she learn those moves? She used to be an adorable, innocent little angel but know she's a succubus. I'm not complaining but I don't know how long I could hold in these lustful urges. If I learned anything from today's event is that Akko is a most undoubtedly a top and I hate to admit but I may be a power bottom.' Diana let out a shaky sigh and unconsciously started staring at the brunette's lower half, her face now in a new shade of darker red 'She's still not wearing her shorts... I can see her underwear.'


	12. Back to Japan

The days flew by in a flash, today's the day where the Kagari sisters and the witches go to Japan.

The flight was peaceful, Akko and her sisters spent the whole time sleeping while the rest of the girls were either chatting about what to do when they arrived or just doing their own thing. Amanda, Jazminka, and Constanze were spending their time watching movies, Barbara and Lotte were talking about their beloved Nightfall series Hannah would occasionally but in, Sucy doing her thing and Diana sat next to the window and quietly read a book about Japanese historical sights.

When the plane landed, all the girls except the siblings were suffering in the case of Jetlag.

"Ugh, no matter how many times I ride a damn plain, I always get a Jetlag." Amanda groans "brooms are way better than plains."

"By the way, Akko. How are we gonna go to your house?" Lotte asks, looking like she's about to throw up.

"Don't worry, guys. The family driver should be waiting for us outside." Akko stated calmly.

"Damn, first-class plane tickets and a personal driver, money is just a tool to you guys, huh?" Sucy huffed.

"I guess you could say that." Asuna laughed. "Now come on, I really wanna take a bath."

"Oh hey, look! There's Lanz!" Akko pointed out an intimidating looking man, who was wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

'THAT'S A DRIVER?!' all thought in unison, as the Kagari sibling ran up to the beefy man.

"Come on you guys, we don't have all day!" Akko yelled.

When they got closer to the man, he bowed his head respectably and said in a deep voice: "Greetings to the honored guests and misses, may I stow those for you?"

"Please do, Lanz. We're heading straight to my house." Akko ordered.

"Understood, young Miss." The man lifts his head and walks toward a black limo. "Please esteemed guests and Mistresses, enter." He opens the door and gestures with his hands to enter the car.

It didn't take long for the driver to put the luggage in the truck, as the man got in and started to drive, Amanda asked.

"Hey, what did you mean by your house, Akko?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Since the estate is on a separate island, I needed a place to live somewhere near the school, I had to attend." Akko answered, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who did you live with all this time?" Barbara asked.

"I lived all alone and besides I know how to take care of myself. I moved out of the estate when I was 10, I think, so basically, I lived alone for around 6 years." Akko cheerfully answered.

Diana was about to say something but was interrupted by the driver. "We have arrived at our destination."

The house they arrived at was big yet plain-looking, next to the house was a red Honda Odyssey that looked brand new. They got out of the car, Akko turned around and told something to the driver before he got out.

"Hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off." Ananda whined impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses." Akko laughed, she then took out a key and opened the gate to her house, then the door to her home.

Everyone practically ran into the house. When they got in they were instructed to take off their shoes and put the slippers on, before getting in any further. The beefy driver dropped off their luggage in the living room and went back and waited in the car. Akko showed her friends their rooms on the second floor.

"Okay, there are 4 rooms, 3 of them have two beds and the other one has three beds. To make everything fair let's drew sticks." Akko said cheerfully.

"Wait a minute, there are only 9 beds, what about Ichika and Asuna, where are they gonna sleep?" Lotte asked, looking a bit worried.

"They have to go back to the estate to prepare for the test. But don't worry though, we'll get to see then before the test at the estate and after the test, of course." Akko answered, taking out a bunch of sticks with colorful numbers on it. "Now come on, let's settle this quickly so we can start unpacking."

They quickly grew out random numbers from 1 to 9. Lotte and Barbara get to share a room, they get to talk about their beloved Nightfall series whenever they pleased. Hannah and Jasminka are in the same room, they'll probably talk about a bunch of sweets with one another. Constanze and Sucy are in the same room, which meant they get to do their own thing without getting distracted by laud and sometimes crazy roommates. And lastly, the ones who get to share the big room was none other than the leaders of the red, blue, and green teams, Akko, Diana, and Amanda.   
Amanda and Diana spend good 10 minutes arguing about who gets to sleep next to Akko. The said girl barely managed to stop the upcoming destruction of the bedroom and decided to sleep in the middle bed, so both girls got what they wanted.

The girls all unpacked and took off their winter clothes. Akko invited all of than to take a bath together, which took a lot of convincing and begging to make them finally agree, hesitantly.


	13. The Estate

In the house, there were two bathrooms, one on the first and the other on the second floor. The one on the second floor was a small one, that had a single sink, a toilet, a washer, and a dryer, nothing out of the ordinary. While the other bathroom on the first floor was much, much bigger than the other, it took almost half of the floor.

Taking a group bath was one of the hardest things the witches had ever done, especially for two certain redheads and blonde. The two had seen and felt Atsuko's naked body, throughout the night, all the two girls would think about is how the brunette's skin felt under their touch.

When morning rolled around, the girls quickly ate their breakfast to catch a short noticed boat that would lead them to the Kagari estate. The boat ride was relatively uneventful and short. Through the ride, the girls played a simple game of card, well, all except one Atsuko Kagari herself, she spent the time on her phone, seeming texting someone, and judging by the slight frown on her face, it indicates whatever that she's talking about on the phone is serious.

The boat dropped the girls at the dock, where a man in his late forties was standing and was waiting for their arrival. He had a gentle smile on his face, and an all too familiar brunette hair, that was in a low ponytail. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you girls, Akko talks quite highly of you all."

"You're Akko's dad?!" Amanda shrieked, "but you're so young. My old man is actually an old man, I double you'll even make it as a silver fox." The sudden outburst earned a smack on the head by the brunette.

"Hahaha, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult." The man chuckled.

"Please don't mind her, dad. She just likes to speak her mind." Akko apologized, she then looked around, looking for something, or rather someone. "I don't see Asuna and Ichika anywhere. Are they still training?"

"There was a sudden change of plans, all the contestants were shipped away at dawn." The father slightly frowned. "But, hey, you won't need to participate in the test again."

"Yeah, great." Akko clenched her fists, 'Damn it, guess we need to do it alone.' she thought to herself. "Okay then, let's go. Do you guys want to eat lunch first and then do the tour, or ..."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Amanda groaned.

"Okay, now that's settled, let us all go." The father said.

They all made their way out of the dock, the father signaled and a large wooden carriage came. The girls quickly stowed their luggage and joined the man inside. The Kagari had not just an estate but a whole island to themselves, the whole place was like a small town. As they drove by the multiple houses and shops, there wasn't a single sighting of a car or even a bus, the streets were full of carriages and bikes, or people just walking.

When one of the witches asks, why there isn't anyone using a car, Akko answered her that there isn't a reason to use one, since the island isn't that big, everyone just uses bikes or carriages. After ten minutes or so, they finally arrived at their destination. They arrived at, what looked like an old traditional Japanese house. The house itself was quite big, and the moment they entered, all the servants popped out of, what seems like thin air.

"Greetings to the honored guests and masters." They all bowed.

"Could you please guide our guests to their rooms and prepare some bento lunches?" Akko politely asks, which was answered by a nod as an affirmative.

The witches were separated from the Kagaris and were guided to a big guest room and were given yukatas to wear. When they finished changing, they were led back to the entrance of the house, where Akko was waiting with the same carriage. The girl was wearing a bright red robe with different kinds of flowers and petals, her hair was in a tight bun, while her usual bangs gently swaying in the wind, she was both elegant and beautiful. They all looked wide-eyed and mouth gaped at the brunette, she was almost unrecognizable.

"I knew they would look good on you guys." Akko smiled, gently gesturing to the carriage to get in. "Now, come on. I know a great place to have a picnic."

"I thought we were eating here?" Jasminka asks, a bit disappointed.

"No, sorry. But I assure you, the place I picked out is way better than any eatery." Akko grinned.

"Well you better keep that promise, cuz this whole place remarkable." Hannah chimed in.

"Come on let's go, you guys can ask questions later in the carriage." Akko got in the carriage, calling her friends over.

The trip wasn't that long, they arrived at a lush forest in the edge of the island. They left the carriage and started walking into the forest, it was full of wildlife, foxes, wolves, rodents, and even the occasional bears. The animals didn't mind them, well more specifically, they didn't mind them because Akko was there with them, it seems that the animals knew her, and not to mess with her or her company.

"We're here!" Akko happily announced. The place they were at, was at a clearing in the forest, alone river flowing freely and a great big wisteria tree next to it, the whole thing was like a part of a mystical fantasy scene in movies.

"Wow, this reminds me of the scene were Edgar and Arther met after the great war between the vampires and werewolves." Lotte dreamily sighed, continued with Barbara's excited squeal, and a happy "I know right, it was so romantic!"

"You guys do know, that none of us actually know what you're saying, right?" Amanda comments.

The girls all shared some laughs and small talks while taking out their boxed lunches. Little did the witches know, there was a dark figure hiding underneath the shadows.


	14. Binds

"Hey Akko, you never really told anything about your dad. What's he really like?" Amanda inquires, finished eating her fried rice. 

"Well, he's the only... normal, person in the family." Akko smiles, "He's really caring and nice, he's always there for you when you need to talk to someone. There's no wonder why mother married him, and he's the only one who actually cares for us in this family."

Akko lifts up her arms and at the moment she does, a small baby squirrel falls on top of it. She gently pets it's head, lifting the baby squirrel to a nearby tree branch and placing it on it, another squirrel comes up and takes it away. 

"That was way too fast for a normal human's reflex, how the heck did you do that?" Sucy asks, squinting at the brunette. 

"It's just reflex, I've been training for a while, you know." Akko chuckles, she looks up at the sky and smiles, looking back at her friends, she suggests, "It's getting late, we should go back. We have a hot spring back home, if any of you want, we can have a nice bath."

"That depends, do you also have a sauna?" Jasminka asks. Drawing both Lotte and Barbara's attention. 

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't, you'll just have to go and check it out yourselves." Akko teased.

The girls all started to put all the empty bento lunch boxes away. They finished gathering up their stuff and made their way to the carriage. The moment they entered and sat down in her carriage, Akko suddenly started to feel really nauseous and lightheaded, then she collapsed. 

Hearing a - _thud_ \- from the inside, the doors were ripped open. Dozens of kabuki masked strangers surrounded the carriage, lifting up their arms, revealing the freshly cut wounds. From their bloodied hands, blood darted towards the shocked witches, wrapping their bodies and pulling them out of the carriage one by one. 

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET US GO!" Amanda angrily yells, kicking and trashing, trying everything to get out of her bloody binds.

One of the masked men walks up to the American and presses his thumb near the girl's neck, making the girls lose consciousness. "We do not wish to harm any of you, but that does not mean we won't, so let's cooperate." The person said in a deep and heavily accented voice, he then gave a signal to the others.

A more feminine figure walked up to the unconscious girl, who was still on the carriage floor. She lifts up Akko's unconscious body and leaves.

"What are you planning on doing to Akko?" Diana asks, demanding an answer as she tries her best to be intimidating. 

"Do not fret, honored guests, we would never dream of hurting the young Mistress. We are mere servants to our clan, we are just following orders from the head, that is all I and allowed to share." The man answers, he then turned around and started to walk, gesturing the others to follow. The girls didn't have a choice, they were lifted up from the ground by their binds and hovered between their masked kidnappers. 

Akko woke up in a familiar-looking room, it was her training room. She tried to move but her limbs were shackled to the floor, with an annoyed expression, she tried to use one of her blood techniques, but to her luck, nothing worked, "What the hell is going on... " she grumbled underneath her breath. 

"No matter how much you try, you won't be free, Atsuko." An all too familiar voice came from the shadows, footsteps started to get closer, stepping out to the light, was her mother, Akira Kagari. "Planning on biting the hand that fed you, huh. I thought I raised you much better than this... Atsuko." The woman sat down, the chair that was placed in front of the shackled girl. "You have so much potential, yet you plan on becoming a what, performer? Don't make me laugh, you're a Kagari, the next head of our proud family, you are **my** daughter, the only one who can control all four forms of the Blood Art, you are above such childish fantasies." Akira sighs, she looks up at a clock and stands up, "It is now 2:38 pm, your ability should return to you in the hour. Your friends are going to be used as sacrifices for the family's guardian tonight, and you are expected to be the one to get their blessing."

"NO! PLEASE DON'T, I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE, DON'T USE THEM!" Akko desperately pleaded, as her mother quietly walked out of her cell. Without a single glance back, the woman slammed the door shut, leaving the girl shouting and sobbing. Akko slammed her head on the stone floor, wounding her forehead, letting blood and tears run down her face, her body shaking as long chestnut hair fell down to the sides of her face, hiding the wicked grin that formed the moment her mother left. 

_'Guess the apple never falls far from the tree...'_


	15. Chapter 15

It's been almost two hours since the witches were imprisoned, they've been making up plans to escape but without their wands, it was practically impossible. The girls tensed up when they heard the upstairs door creaked open. Loud shouts and thuds were heard, then there was total silence, suddenly, an all too familiar ginger-haired girl came down the stairs.

"Well well well, if it isn't the best friend thieves." Kyoko crossed her arms.

"You really doing this right now?" Amanda sweatdropped. 

"Well, of course, the-OW!" The ginger got hit on the head by a stoic looking blackette. 

"The read head's right you know. This is not the time nor place to talk about such things." Akane glared.

"So, are you going to let us out or..." Barbara asked, getting impatient. 

Akane nudged Kyoko forward, motioning for her to release the imprisoned girls. Begrudgingly, Kyoko unsheathed her dagger and broke the lock, mumbling profanities underneath her breath. When everyone was free, Akane gestured for them to follow, once everyone was on the first floor and not the basement, they meet the other remaining friends of Akko, Mikan and Tanya. 

Mikan was the first to talk, "There's a boat waiting for us at the dock, ya'll need to stick with ys if you don't want to end up like these guys." She gestured to the multiple bloodied bodies scattered across the room. 

"We're not going anywhere unless you tell us what the fuck is happening, and where the hell Akko?!" Amanda shouted, frustrated from being kept in the dark. 

"Please tell us, Akko is our friend too!" Lotte joined in, she's been worrying about her friend since the beginning. 

"We have the right to know the truth, Akko is one of the most precious people in our lives, so please tell us." Diana demanded, she hated not knowing, she hated being apart from people she cares about, especially if that person is someone she loves. 

There was a tense few seconds between the two groups of girls, but ultimately, one side gave up. Heaving a tired sigh, Tanya spoke, "I guess it'll be faster to just tell them."

Mikan: Wait what? We can't do that!

Kyoko: Yeah, and if we just knock them out, it'll be way faster.

Tanya: I refuse to carry anyone but Akko, so count me out.

Akane: Me neither, and I know you're strong, Kyoko, but I highly doubt you can carry 5 girls at once.

Kyoko: Fine then, let's just leave them here to die, see if I care!

Tanya: We can't, we promised Akko we'd protect them.

Kyoko ruffled her hair in frustration until she finally gave up, "ARGH! FINE, but I won't be the one who has to explain everything." she grumbled and sat at a far corner, cursing everything in existence.

Mikan sighed, "She'll calm down, eventually." 

"I guess I'll be the one to explain everything," Akane pinched her nose bridge, "Well, I guess you're all acquainted with Akko's mother, yes?" she got irritated groans from the witches, "I'll take thas as a yes, well, the main reason why Akira invited all of you here was to keep you as hostages so she could control Akko again. And Akko's planning on taking her mother head-on without worrying about you guys, so she can become the new head. Basically, this whole island is going to be a blood bath."

The witches needed a moment to let all the information sink in but the other girls didn't let it, they were already behind schedule. They managed to lead them out of the building they were held in, but the moment they exited, the streets were baren, not a single sign of life, no laugher of children, not creeks of carriage, only the howling wind. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

It has been an hour since she's been captured, gritting her teeth in pain, Akko patiently waited for her mother or anyone else that was ordered to bring her to the arena. The moment she has been waiting for has finally arrived when she heard the door creak open. Tilting her head to the side, she saw three people walk in, they were the three firstborns of the Kagari's head, they were Akko's three older sisters. 

"Greetings, dear sister, it seems like you're in quite the predicament." The oldest smirked, clearly trying to piss off the shackled girl. 

Akko merely ignored the three, she was never close to any of her other siblings, the only ones she cared for and trusted were her two little sisters, Ichika and Asuna. The rest were just power-hungry bastards, willing to do anything to please the head, their mother. 

Getting irritated from the silent treatment, the second oldest stepped on Akko's head, getting cocky, she started to laugh, "Would you look at that, the high and mighty Atsuko is all chained up ad under my feet." 

"Get your feet off me unless you want to die." Akko warned.

"Hah, what can you do, you're chained up like the dog you are, you can't do shit, Atsuko!" The laughed louder, she then started to stop on her head, challenging her to do something, while the others quietly enjoyed the show, smiling and snickering. 

Unbeknownst to the three older siblings, Akko had broken her wrists a few minutes ago before the 3 even set foot in the building. Quickly pulling her broken hands out of her shackles, she ceased the stomping foot on her head and broke it. Since the special metal was not touching her hands, Akko was free to use her abilities, she healed her wrists and used the giant gash on her head to make spears to pierce threw her sisters' hearts.

Fishing out the keys for her shackles, Akko left her 'room', leaving behind the lifeless bodies of her flesh and blood. "Never underestimate your opponent unless they're dead..." with that, she slammed the door shut. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sprinting through the empty streets of her so-called home, Akko made her way to the arena, where she knew her mother and the other clan members would be. The once busy streets that were filled with so much light and laughter were just a false shell to hide something much more barker, and menacing. Akko's childhood was wasted training, if she failed, she got punished, if she disobeyed, she got punished, if she questions anything, she gets punished, and if she blindly follows orders without proper judgment and reason, she gets punished. She could never beat the system, no matter how hard she tries, she was never good enough, just like her mother would say,  _ 'there's always room for improvement.'  _

For as long as she can remember, all Akko truly wanted was a simple 'Good job' or 'I'm proud of you' from her mother, she doesn't even have to mean it, Akko just wanted to hear those words from her mother... but that was like getting a high-five from the sun, it would be impossible. After years of obeying and serving her mother's command, it was never enough, soon, Akko just snapped, she had enough of wishing for something that was obviously would never happen, she had already wasted her childhood and adolescence, for nothing. God, she really hates her, she hated everyone in this accursed clan, everyone who is the descendent of the Kagari family... well, everyone except only 3 people, her father, and her younger twin sisters, they are her salvation, her escape, those three are the only ones she truly trusts. 

Now standing in front of the large wooden door, Akko took a deep breath and opened it. She cringed at how much noise the door made when she opened it, she was positive almost everyone in the stadium was aware of her presence,  _ great _ , she thought. Stepping inside, she let her eyes scan her surroundings, the arena was full of people, seated in the spectators' seats, they watched her every move, and at the dead center, was none other than the very woman who gave birth to her. 

Akko stopped walking, she and her mother, Akira, were at an intense staring contest, the two knew what the other was planning, today was either the end of the legacy that was kept for thousands of years or the birth of much greater power. 

  
  


For the past half hour, the girls had been riding a carriage through the streets to get to the dock after they got their stuff from Akko's father's house. But, when they got to the harbor, the boat that they were supposed to use was now half-sunken, surrounding it were a group of people waiting for them. The group considered both men and women, all of them had black skin-tight suits, the only part of their body that wasn't covered were their faces/head. 

"State your business, all kin must be at the arena for the accession of the young miss." The leader of the group sternly says.

"We would like to ask the same. Why are all of you here, and what happened to the boat." Akeno sent a glare, her hand slowly inching towards her sheathed sword. 

"We got a direct order from the Head to guard all the gates and exits, we are not allowed to let anyone in or out in the duration of the ceremony." He signaled to his team and all of them drew their weapons, "Turn back now or we will use force."

Kyoko smirked, she reached for her swords and walked forward, "I guess that's easier, woncha say?" she glanced back at her friends. 

Without a warning, the guards struck first, sprinting full speed at the girls, their weapons clashed at an inhumane speed, slashing and striking. The witches shortly joined in and took out their wands, casting spells and throwing potions, making their enemies lose consciousness but Tanya decided to be safe and finished them off, cutting off their heads.

The fight didn't last long since the number of opponents was only 10 and thanks to Sucy's potion, most of them fell unconscious the moment they smelled the aroma of the said potion.

  
  


"Kill to claim, Atsuko. You must be devoid of all Earthly attachments and emotions to earn your right to succeed to be head." Akira pulled her sleeves back and multiple cuts were instantly formed, drawing blood in the palm of her hands, "And as your mother, I take honor in beating that lesson into your head. I won't go easy on you, so be prepared.'' She made her blood form into chains and a dagger, using the chain as a whip. 

"You never did." Akko glared before charging head-on at her mother, multiple cuts forming all over her arms. She made a large blade over her head and began her attack, but as anticipated, her mother used the dagger and blacked it. 

Using the blade as leverage, Akko jumped backward but failed to notice the chains Arika had wrapped around her lag. With one pull, Akko was pulled right back to her fist, knocking the air out of her lungs. Binding her to the ground, Akira pulled out two long needles from underneath her red rob. "I shall make you the greatest and best of the Kagari, even if it means that I have to rewind your brain." She straddled Akko under her and rose the rod-like needles above her daughter's eyes, staring intently at her, "Now, brace yourself."

She jabbed one right in her right eye...

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

"ENOUGH!"

Within the last minute of desperation, Akko managed to kick her mother off. Standing up, she pulled the piece of iron out of her now bloodied eye. Taking small shallow breaths, Akko clutched her damaged eye socket before removing it shortly after to reveal a hardened blood patch over it, successfully stopping the bleeding and any possible infection it might get.

"You've gotten weak, how pathetic, and to think that I was going to give you the control over our proud family... you're such a disgrace to our family." Akira frowned. The way she looked at her own daughter was full of disgust as if she's looking at some puny insect. "It sickens me to know that something like could have my blood running through you, disgusting."

"Shut up!" Her eye starts to sting, Akko bit the inside of her cheek to stop the burning desire to weep her heart out, but she knew, if she did so, her insults would worsen, the pain would be more unbearable.

"How dare you, not only did you disobey my orders, you've also plotted against me, your mother, your family! You've ruined everything that our ancestors have worked for, what would guardian think when they see you? You'd be lucky if you escape with your life. If Asashi hadn't informed of your little plan... who knows what could have happened, maybe you could have succeeded or not, but either way, the casualties would be immense and our name would have plummeted." Akira let out a sigh, she then lifts up her right hand, her blood formed around her, hardening and taking the shape of multiple tiny needles, all pointed at her shaking daughter.

Akko was shaking, feeling betrayed, and lost. She couldn't believe her ears, her legs feel like jelly and her heart clenched, "S-so it was d-dad..." She couldn't believe it, she _can't_ believe it, her father was the one who opened her eyes, he was the first person who showed her love, the person who inspired her to stop her family's tyranny. "That's it... I'm done playing nice."

Akko glared at her mother, but the moment she did so, Akira immediately knew what she was about to do. Akira quickly launched her attack, but to her avail, she wasn't fast enough, as her attack was immediately halted to a stop. Akko's eye was glowing bright red, blood started leaking down her face as she brought up her hands. The arrow-shaped blood slowly turned back to its owner, with an empty cold glare, Akko simply clutched her hand.

Akira's eyes widen as she spits out blood, she was now pierced with multiple spears of her own blood. Her eyelids felt heavy, she gives one last look at her daughter. She gave a sad smile to her and mouthed a small apology.

For a split second, Akko saw a glimpse of life in her mother's eyes before they got glossy. She saw her mother fall down onto the floor, lying down on a pool of her own blood, _'The color red truly does suit her...'_

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"

"YOU'VE BETRAYED YOUR KIN!"

"TRAITOR!"

"SHAME ON YOU!"

"COWARD!"

Multiple shouts of profanity were shot towards Akko, but to her, they were nothing but white noise. She knew this would've happened, she did use one of the forbidden techniques, the two out of the four techniques are forbidden, and those two are the rarest of them all, the ability to control and alter one's mind, and the ability to control the blood within a person's body. Whoever has or uses these abilities are strongly frowned upon, it is viewed as cowardly, and they are usually outcasted or immediately killed after their powers get manifested. But, since Akko had total control of all four, she was seen as a blessing, but she didn't care, she never did and probably, never will.

For some reason, the arena was now eerily quiet, she stiffened when she heard a familiar voice.

"Akko, thank goodness you're alright!"

She turned around and frowned, there he stood, her father, the traitor. "...Why did you do it?"

"W-what?" Asashi blinked, not understanding her daughter's question.

Akko balled her fist, gritting her teeth, "Why did you give me hope just to betray me?"

"..."

"Answer me dammit!"

"Why would you do such a thing? WHY?!" Akko was now full of rage, tears and blood ran down her face. She was about to take the head of the bastard in front of her before she felt something sharp and cold against her neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "You two were in on this too, Asuna, Ichika?"

"It's your fault for being too trusting, you know, big sister." Ichika coldly answered, she was holding a katana and pointing it at the back of Akko's neck.

"Why are you guys doing this? I thought you guys hated the pressure of the family." Akko calmly tried to reason. Unbeknown to all of her traitorous family members, Akko hardened the blood in her left foot, making a small gash on the soul of her foot, she used it to make a hole in her shoes. Letting her blood flow through the dirt, she position than right underneath the three's foot.

"We never hated the family, but we did hate you. Do you know how frustrating it is to be the younger sisters of some prodigy? Everyone expects us to be like you, but since we're not, we get looked down on, we know that this is non of your fault, but still, it would have been better if you haven't been born." Ichika replied.

"..."

"Don't get us wrong, we love you more than anything in the God-forsaken world, and that's more the reason for us to wanting to kill you." Asuna's eyes were crazed, her breathing became ragged, "You have no idea how much I love you, Akko-nee-chan. You know how saddened I became when I saw you and those girls together, it pissed me off seeing how close they were to you."

Letting out a deep sigh, Akko clenched her hand. Suddenly, glowing red spikes bursts out from the round, pierced through the twins and Asashi's legs, letting out pained yells and groans. Taking advantage of their pain, Akko roundhouse kicked the twins in the head, before making a blade on the bottom of her shoes, cutting her dear sisters' heads in half.

Akko successfully landed on her feet, and without sparing a second glance at the falling headless twins, she walked toward her so-called father, eye glowing.

"Now, it's your turn to explain... tell me why? Why the hell would you do such a thing?"

Asashi looked down and his shoulders started to shake before bursting out laughing, he ran his hand through his hair and gave a crazed look to Akko, "Why wouldn't I? Doesn't knowing that you have power over someone's life fill you with thrill?!" He laughed once more when he saw his daughter's shocked face, "I wish you could have seen your mother's face! That woman did nothing but drone on and on about the family and her 'beloved children' I just had to take control of her!"

"You make me sick..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if ya'll are confused about what just happened, well, I'll summarise it for you.
> 
> Atsuko's father, Asashi, was the mastermind behind everything, he was the one who took full control of Akko's mother, Akira science the day the two got married, which was a year before Akko's birth.
> 
> Akira was actually a really caring person, she loved all of her daughters despite having them without her consent, throughout the years, she was desperately trying to break free from Asashi's control, but obviously, that didn't work. She watches all the horrible thing her body was forced to do, every day was like torture, and the most unbearable thing she had to go through was Akko's cold stare, she felt so guilty and ashamed, she blamed herself every second of the day till the very end for being too week to protect her precious daughter.
> 
> Before she died, she tried to reach out to Akko, she wanted to touch her for the first and last time. She really loved her and was willing to gift her the moon if she could, but alas, she died.
> 
> Asuna is a yandere.
> 
> Well, then, goodnight! See ya in the next chapter. 


	18. Chapter 18

"You make me sick..."

"Hahaha, it takes one to know one. If you've forgotten, my dear Atsuko, I am your father, you have my blood running through your veins! And thanks to me, you have those powers, it's because of me you're here. I am your father, your master, I. AM. YOUR. CREATOR!" Asashi threw his hands up and laughed hysterically. 

Akko looked down, her eye hid behind her bangs. She clutched her right hand and let the bloody blade cut the male's legs off. She ignored all the painfilled screams and took slow and steady steps towards the now crimson-colored man, "I was planning on killing you without letting you suffer... but I think I'll change my mind." She crouched down and made her father face her, "Once I'm done with you, you'll be craving for death... so let's start the game, shall we?"

The closer they got to the stadium, the louder the screams got. Once they went through the entrance, they were horrified to see disintegrating bodies. Mountains of bodies of both men and women, both young and elderly were slowly turning into dust, leaving nothing behind other than trails of dark black liquid. 

"W-what's going on?" Lotte asked, fearfully. 

"Hurry, cover your eyes!" Kyoko shouted, ripping her sleeves to make a make-believe blind and covered her eyes. 

"Fine, but you better tell us what's happening later, got it?!" Amanda yelled. 

Reluctantly the witches followed behind the ginger. They all felt a small tug that guided them to the floor and they all took a seat. "Now can you tell us?" Sucy impatiently growled.

"The family guardian is arriving, you can tell from all the disintegrating corpses. And the reason why we're all blindfolded is that anyone who doesn't have the Kagari blood, immediately dies, so I guess if you want to live till another day, keep your eyes under the covers." Akane explained. 

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Hannah asks. 

"We'll just have to wait, obviously," Mikan grumbled.

"How long?" Barbara asks.

"Till the black liquid disappears or till Akko says it's safe for us to uncover." Tanya mentally rolls her eyes, getting annoyed by all the questions. 'this is going to be a long day...'

Akko watches as her father's lifeless body fade away, she turned around once she felt a sudden presence. When she turned around, she saw a middle-aged woman in a black yukata with red hibiscuses and chrysanthemums decorating her robe. The woman had midnight black hair that was in a tight bun, and striking red eyes similar to hers. Realizing who this person this is, Akko quickly kneeled and bowed down. 

"Greetings my child, it seems like you've created quite the ruckus here, Kagari Atsuko." The woman looked at the young mortal in front of her. "Would you be a dear and tell me the reason?"

Akko nodded her head, still looking down, she answered "Our clan was once a proud family with noble warriors, who values family and honor, but, for the past millennium, we had done quite the opposite. We are not worthy of your gift or your blessings, my lady, so I beg of you, please retrieve your power from me and this corrupt clan."

The lady merely hummed, she walked toward the kneeling girl and crouched down, lifting the child's chin so she can look at her eyes, "They may be corrupt, but you are not. There's nothing but pure honesty and pride in your eyes, my child." She gently smiled at the girl, "I'd say your more than worthy, the Kagari family had never had a more than capable leader such as yourself, my dear."

"Please reconsider my lady, my hands had already been solid and I cannot guarantee if any of my offsprings will ever be good or worthy. So just in-" Akko was silenced by a cold finger pressed against her lips.

"Shh, shush my child, it is entirely impossible to get rid of the Kagari blood, and besides, all great leaders have shed blood, so there is no reason for you to be so ashamed. And even if the future generation of our clan does get corrupt, someone like you shall be born to star them back into the right direction."

"Even so... I am the last standing Kagari, so if I commit seppuku, then maybe-"

"Taking your life won't change anything, Akko. I scene 13 different presence nearby, and I can easily turn them into a Kagari." The woman stood up, "It's either you take responsibility for your own blood, or I make your loved ones the new reason for your suffering."

"*Sigh* I understand... I, Atsuko Kagari shall be the new head of the family." Akko clenched her fist, gritting her teeth in frustration. 

The lady smile, "You've made the right choice. Congratulations on being the next head." she said before disappearing. 


	19. Finale

It has been 15 years since the Kagari incident. The nine witches graduated with flying colors and chased after their dreams. 

Sucy and Lotte married right after they graduated, revealing that they are in a relationship. Sucy became a well-known alchemist, finding new types of diseases and cures with the help of her coworker, Diana. Lotte became a professor at their old high school, Luna Nova.

Hannah and Barbara got married after long and awkward pinning. Barbara works alongside Diana and Sucy at the Cavendish hospital. While Hannah became the manager of both Kagaris, Akko, and Amanda. 

Constanze became an engineer and an inventor, making new types of do-dads, making it possible for non-magic people to use magic. The Hanbridge and Kagari family sponsor her, so her work can be mass-produced and sold. 

Jasminka became a five-star chef, owning one of the most renowned restaurants in the world. She got married to a man and had twins, a girl, and a boy.

Atsuko, Diana, and Amanda got into a polygamous relationship. Diana became the head of the Cavendish family and with the help of wives, she created an international hospital for both magic and nonmagic people. 

Amanda became a comparative broom racer, earning the title of "The red Red Flash." She has never been beaten and holds the spot of #1 fastest racer world wide.

Akko became the new head but abandoned the way of her family and became a performer just like her idol, Shiny Chariot. She sold off all the companies her family once owned and used the money to rebuild the Cavendish estate with her wives. But, since she is from an old and influential family, the emperor had bestowed upon her the rank of four-star Admiral to honor the service she and her family had provided. Her other four friends became part of the imperial guards. 

.

.

.

.

"MOM MOM MOM! WAKE UP!!!" Two little girls jumped violently on the bed of a brunette woman, who groaned in despair. 

"Mia, Uma, please... let mommy sleep." Mia is a 5-year-old girl with fiery red hair and ruby red eyes. Uma is a year older than her sister, Mia, she has platinum blond hair with tea green highlights and striking red eyes, just like her sister.

"But you promised we would train together to improve our blood bending thingy. You promised!" Mia pouted. 

"I did but-"

"Weren't you the one who said only a bad person breaks their promise?" Uma squinted at her mother, she then gasped, "Are you, perhaps a bad person?!"

Groaning, Akko got up, "Okay okay, just give me a minute to freshen up, I'll meet you two in the garden, deal?"

"DEAL!" The two girls yelled in unison, rushing out the door with full speed. 

Akko arrived at the garden, she found her two daughters in front of the fountain, sitting on a bench and talking excitedly about whatever 5 and 6 year olds talk about. She made her way to them and took a seat in the middle, halting their conversation. "You two ready to learn?" the two children gave an eager nod. 

Akko ran her thumb across her palm, giving it a light cut. From the small wound, blood started to form, taking the form of a spider lily and hardened it. She took the bloody flower and handed it to Mia, who took it and looked at it in awe. Akko chuckled, "Try to make something similar to this."

Akko then turned to her other daughter, "Can you heal my hand, sweetie?" 

Uma hesitantly nodded and took her mother's hand in her shaky ones, she was scared that she might hurt her dear mother or even worse. She was nervous, her eyes started to get glossy and her breathing got quick, she was about to cry when suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her head, "No need to worried, I believe in you and you should too." She smiled and closed her eyes and concentrated. 

The wound was slowly but surely closing up, it wasn't fast but it was faster than the previous tries, but that's what Akko was looking for, improvement, not perfection. She felt a sense of pride seeing her children be nothing like her. "Look, my wound is fully healed, you did awesome Uma. I'm so proud of you." The child opened her eyes and gave a wide grin, showing her pearly whites. 

"Look, I did it! Mom, look look." Mia tugged on her mother's arm, shoving a small daisy at her face. 

"Yes yes, I see it, you did an amazing job." Akko wrapped her arms around her children, bringing them close to herself into a group hug, "~Aw, I'm so proud of my two little prodigies. You two are the cutest!" She happily squealed, whiled the two protested, telling her that they are big girls not little.

"Hey, how come we're not invited into this group hug?" Amanda yelled, behind her was Diana.

"I must admit, I feel a bit excluded." Diana playfully pouted.

"Mother, mommy, look what I made!" Mia got out of the hug and rushed to the two, proudly showing off her flower. 

"Wow, that's awesome kiddo. You did an amazing job." Amanda ruffled her daughter's hair. 

"Indeed, you did. We're proud of you, keep up the good work." Diana smiled at the girl. She looked up and saw Uma cuddled against Akkko, she could help but lovingly gaze at two. She made her way toward them and leaned down and pecked her daughter on the cheek and kissed her wife lovingly before taking a seat on Akko's right. Amanda sat down on the left, Mia on her lap. 

The family shared a peaceful silence, simply enjoying each other's company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finally done. I know this wasn't a long story but thank you for all of your support, that means the world to me. You guys can probably tell that this was a bit rushed because it kinda was. This was my first ever time writing a fanfic, this was supposed to be a light-hearted, fluff of a tall Akko but somehow it turned into... whatever this is.   
> Well, anyways, thanks for the support, and I promise you that my other works won't be as weird as this one, and I'll improve on my ending cuz this was honestly shit.


End file.
